The Irish and The Bully
by UndercoverGleek
Summary: Irishofsky; Quory. When Karofsky transfers back to McKinley, he doesn t win back Kurt. However, he does find the irish known as Rory. Soon comes the turmoil of teenage gay crushes, break-ups, make-ups, kisses and so much more. May become M. T for language
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello Fanfiction! I know what your thinking: Who the balls is this? (sorry, uber video on trial person) Well if you want ot know, read my profile! Sorry, I went all psycho on you oops. So this is my first Irishofsky fanfic. I perfer Quory or Dameron or Damian/Me, but someone requested it so I want to make them happy. Hi to them! So here;s chapter 1. Hope you like it Love you guys Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Karofksy's POV<strong>

From the moment I saw him I knew I was in love. He seemed so... amzing. That smile, that hair, those eyes. Dammit, why did they have to so much likelook like Hummel's? Maybe that's why I fell for him. He reminded me so much like him.

Ok, let me tell you who I'm talking 'bout. I'm talking about that new Irish guy at school. Rory, I think. After I transferred back (orignally to get Kurt for myself) I ran into Rory.

Usually, I wouldn't fall for I guy like him. I preferred twinks **(Quick A/N for those who don't know, twinks are feminine guys like Kurt. P. S. You smell like craigslist ;)) **than guys like him. But maybe it was the cute accent, his cherub face, or his Hummel-like eyes, but I fell for him.

Hard.

I came into school that day, guitar in hand. I planned on sernading Kurt with "Iris" by the Goo-Goo Dolls. Maybe it would have worked on him and I would have myself a boyfriend. But no. I just HAD to see Quinn "Preggo" Fabray and her new boyfriend.

Now, in the my head, the way you know your in love is when you feel like they are the only person that matters. That's how I felt about Rory. And I hardly knew him.

I went past them, but I crept a quick look at him. He looked so... innocent. Just like I like them.

Sorry if that sounded wrong. No, I'm not a raper. Maybe a rapper, but not a raper. Yes, I've had sexually dreams about Kurt but NEVER about me rapeing him. That's just twisted. But besides that.

I stopped near the corner, in perfect earshot of Rory and Quinn's conversation.

I didn't catch much of it. Just some snippits about how Rory was going to be a perfect father to Beth. Dear god, please tell me Quinn isn't pregnant AGAIN.

They left a few seconds after Beth was mentioned. I stayed in my hiding spot as they passed. And let me tell, Rory has a hot ass.

Afterwards, I found Kurt and talked to him about what has changed since i left. I zoned out during the parts about West Side Story, Class President, and Rick The Stick becoming head bully.

But I got out of that zone when Rory's name popped up. I listened entently as Kurt told me about how he attempted to convince Brittany that he was a leprechaun, how Santana had nailed him in the face during dodgeball, and how he had a high range like him.

The tone in Kurt's voice when he siad the high range part kind of made me think he's jealous. Or he just didn't like the guy.

Afterwards, I thought about if I really have a chance. I mean, he's dating freaking Quinn Fabray. Even on my gay standards she's smoking. A little crazy but smoking.

And if she was pregnant again and it was his, I had no chance. But ever the optimist, I thought I might still have one.

I mean, Puck loved her and he still left her. She was a cheater so maybe she slept with.. oh I don't know, Sam or Puck again. Plus she was a bitch so if she went all psycho on him, they would be over.

And then there's the fact that he could be 100% straight. I only left my other school because I was caught kissing another guy by my ex-best friend. I could get beat up by the other's if they found out. I still couldn't come out yet AND go for a straight guy.

But I am going to try. I will try my hardest to get Rory. No matter the circumstances, I will get him. I promise you that.

* * *

><p>AN That's chapter 1. hope you liked it. Alert, favoite, beta, read more, and review. The more reviews I get the faster the update. Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	2. A Message That Could Change Everything

A Message That Could Change Everything

Hello everyone. It's me, Whitney. How's it going?

***Angry Troll* Not much b….**

FUCK OFF TROLL! Sorry, my bi-polar self-popped out. I'm not bi-polar I'm just odd.

Anyways, I have some sad news. I have decided a very saddening truth that will affect a lot of my readers.

If you haven't noticed, only a few fanfics have this message. That is because, do to either lack of interest or my severe writers block, I am considering stopping this story.

Before I get the whole PLEASE NO reviews, let me tell you that I will reconsider IF I get some support.

If you want this story to keep going, then please review. If I get 10 reviews for this story saying you want this story to keep going by April 24th, then I will announce when the next chapter will be up. If not, well sorry but it's the end of the line.

Hopefully this isn't the end. Good luck, and see you then.

~Whitney the UndercoverGleek ;)


End file.
